1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail pounding and extracting tools, and more particularly to a claw hammer that allows adjustment of the angular position of the claw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A claw hammer generally comprises a hammer head at one side for pounding nails into an object, and a claw at an opposite side for extracting nails from an object by means of the lever principle by stopping the hammer head against the object.
However, the claw of a conventional claw hammer is formed integral with the hammer head. The operating angle of the claw is not adjustable. When using a conventional claw hammer to extract nails, the operating environment must have sufficient space for accommodating the hammer head and for allowing operation of the handle. In consequence, it can be difficult or impossible to use a conventional claw hammer in some conditions (narrow place or any other place where there is an obstacle). This will cause inconvenience to the user.